The Thing About Luv
by Romancepaw61
Summary: Ginny Weasley knew she would always be the fourth wheel of the Golden Trio. She begins to find love in a new person, a certain Slytherin, but will she be able to face the challenges that come with her new-found love?


Ginny Weasley boarded the train with the usual apprehension, but this time knowing that this year would be her final one at Hogwarts. Yes, it was her seventh year, a whole six years had passed since the Tom Riddle fiasco, and thank goodness for that. She was still the 'fourth wheel' of the Trio, which, she supposed, if she counted herself would technically be the quartet. Not that that would ever happen, as she was Harry Potter's best friend's little sister.

It's funny, how one year is such a big deal. But it didn't matter anyway, because this year would be great. No more moping about how she was never included. But, just one last thing she'd like to mention: Why'd you think Harry didn't want her to join them at the battle of the Ministry of Magic? It's not because of her age, she can tell you that.

He just made up a random excuse to try and keep her from joining them.

Ginny considered all this as she realized she had just crashed into a dark handsome man. "Oh, gosh, sorry, De-Blaise?" she took a surprised step back, remembering the boy she had so persistently made fun of last year during the Slug Club.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise said dryly, "Haven't changed much have you, Weaselette?"

"Ah, I love our nicknames for each other. Where's Ferret? And why are you repeating?"

"You haven't heard, then, Weaselette? Is your blood-traitor father too obsessed with muggles to check the newspaper every once in a while? I mean, if he can still afford it, that is. And, that would be because all seventh years have to repeat this year as eighth years. Lucky us." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care where Draco is? Haven't fallen in love with him, have you?"

"So that's what his name is!" Ginny snapped her fingers, as if a lightbulb had suddenly gone off. "You know, everyone always calls him a nickname, like Ferret, or even Malfoy, if you're bored, why I didn't think he even had a first name!"

Blaise smirked. "Please, Weaselette, you've gotten rusty."

"That's probably what losing such a loser of a brother does, wouldn't you say, Blaise?" Malfoy suddenly appeared beside him, smirking, too.

Ginny drew her wand. "You take that back, Malfoy!"

Pansy appeared, too. "Now, now, Draco, don't bait the hungry cat..." Ginny knew what she was referring too (her lack of wealth). "Though God knows she'll need it..."

"Anserrus!" Ginny yelled at Pansy, and the shoot of light hit her, and when Pansy opened her mouth to protest, all the came out was a goose's honk.

Ginny slapped Malfoy across the face, whereas Blaise just stood there. "I could never hit a girl." He said simply, though there was a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Ginny lay in her bed in the dorm. She could not sleep. All she could think about was Blaise, and the twinkle in his eye. Sighing, she pulled on a light sweater over her night dress, and swept gracefully out of the dormitory. She disappeared out of the common room and out of Hogwarts, and she strode through the morning dew, where she saw a figure, occupying her favorite spot by the lake.

Sucks for her, it was Blaise Zabini. However, she was not about to let a Slytherin ruin it, so she sat down close to him. He eyed her. "What are you doing here, love?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Blaise was famous for his seduction. "I couldn't sleep."

"Was it because of me?" he teased, weaving a hand around her waist.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Drop it, Zabini," she said coolly. "And why are you out here at such a late hour?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. "I was wondering what my career would be in the future..."

"That's easy," Ginny said, settling herself next to him, her eyes sparkling like stars. "List your O.W.L. results."

"Well, I got an "A" In History of Magic, a "P" in COMC, an"E" in DADA, an "O" in Transfiguration, an "E" in Herbology, an "E" in Astronomy, an "O" in Potions, and an "E" in Arithmancy."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Ginny asked. "So, with grades like those, just become an Auror or a Healer."

Blaise considered her. "Why aren't you nasty and touchy with Slytherins like all the others?"

She laughed. "Oh, I grew up knowing Slytherins were horrible, but I'm not as prejudiced as the rest of my family."

Blaise smirked. "That's good." He swept his hand around her waist again, and this time, she did not pull away.


End file.
